


О возведении и разрушении крепостей

by AnikaMouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaMouse/pseuds/AnikaMouse
Summary: После добавочного учебного года выпускники рассредотачиваются по магической Британии в поисках своего пути и… удивляются, когда пути пересекаются.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	О возведении и разрушении крепостей

**Author's Note:**

> За вычитку благодарю добрую Солнечную Берёзу https://ficbook.net/authors/1156110

Каждую осень в жизнь Драко приходит Рон.

С началом учебного года в Хогвартсе, когда уводит у него ценный приз: дружбу знаменитого Поттера. Или на следующий год и на протяжении многих последующих: выводит из себя своим видом и нищетой, ползущей из его движений, одежды и слов, разрушает создаваемую Драко картину «идеального» мира. Мира, в котором ему не пришлось бы учиться вместе с нищими, магглами и тупицами. Если Поттер ещё мог бы оказаться достоин внимания, не свяжись он с дурной компанией, то Уизли и Грейнджер — нет. Однако внимания получают не меньше.

__

1

Приходит Рон и девятой осенью, когда спеси в Малфоях не остаётся ни грамма, а их ненависть к миру оборачивается против них самих. Драко везёт не в пример больше, чем родителям. Ему вновь разрешают использовать палочку, только каждую неделю предъявлять её для проверки; и раскрываются перед ним не тюремные двери, а ворота в огромный мир.

После добавочного учебного года выпускники, расслабленные долгожданным окончанием школы, трепещущие перед началом взрослой жизни и мечтающие никогда больше друг друга не видеть, рассредотачиваются по магической Британии в поисках своего пути и… удивляются, когда пути пересекаются.

— Отдел магического правопорядка, Малфой, серьезно? Да ты же трус! Ты бы ещё в Авроры подался! Тебя же соплёй перешибить можно, — издевается Уизли в первый день, когда встречает Драко в Министерстве.

В первый месяц ничего не меняется. Косые взгляды и насмешки раздражают всю осень и зиму, пока Драко чётко не понимает, что другого выхода нет. Это Поттер может оставить учёбу и колесить по стране в поисках всякой дребедени, Уизли — прирабатывать в магазине брата, а Грейнджер рады в любом отделе Министерства, — это они могут всё, что захотят, но не Драко. Потому что в Мунго ему уже отказали.

Первые месяцы он ненавидит всех и жалеет себя, потому что вынужден учиться с непроходимым тупицей Уизли и слушать разглагольствования его чокнутого папаши, который нередко подкидывает студентам новые дурацкие задачки сверх тех, что предлагает куратор. В Аврорат Малфою не попасть, но ему позволяют брать книги о проклятиях и изучать архивы, и он учится, днём и ночью, в выходные и в будни, и даже лёжа в ванне перед сном. Учится, чтобы выбраться из этой беспросветной тоскливой жижи, на которую Драко обрёк отец.

Пока он доказывает всему миру, суженному до размеров Министерства и друзей одного из стажёров, что Малфой из себя представляет и что может им дать, Драко учится держать себя в руках. Он выстраивает внутри себя крепость вроде Хогвартса, только поменьше, потому что в ней прячутся не сотни учеников, а всего лишь один Драко Малфой. Стены крепости с каждым днём становятся всё выше и толще и обрастают зубцами, витражные окна меняются на бойницы.

— Эй, Малфой! — Уизли имеет дурную привычку вторгаться в личное пространство, вот и сейчас он хлопает Драко по плечу и наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть в его конспект. — Как ты решил эту задачку с тремя неизвестными и медными ловцами снов?

Драко раздражённо спихивает ладонь Рона со своего плеча и нехотя пододвигает ему бумаги.

— Тут всё просто, — цедит Драко сквозь зубы, — если бы ты подумал... Ах да, здесь же нет Грейнджер, чтобы подсказать.

— Да пошёл ты!

Уизли вспыхивает до корней волос, агрессивно сжимает кулаки, но в конце концов лишь отмахивается. До драки с Малфоем он не снизойдёт — корчит из себя благородного взрослого гриффа.

— Ого, интересно, — бормочет Уизли, когда читает записи Драко. — Вот уж не думал! Я перепишу? И да, а ты не заметил, что из меди ловцы снов не делают?

Ответ переписывают оба, потому что тупица Рон прав.

— Спасибо, Малфой! — напоследок Уизли хлопает Драко по плечу, а потом угощает пирожками. Малфой, конечно, отказывается, но сам факт!

Постепенно через проложенный по периметру крепости канал Драко строит откидной мост. Это происходит несколькими месяцами спустя: тот же Уизли, по-прежнему рыжий и нищий, с веснушками, рассыпанными по лицу чьей-то щедрой рукой, раздражающе шумный добряк Уизли, размашисто хлопает Драко по плечу каждый раз, когда их группа справляется с очередным вопросом куратора, и зовёт на обед.

__

2

— Если тебя ранят, так уж и быть, дотащу тебя до своих, — обещает Уизли спустя год, когда его и Драко направляют в первую командировку.

К тому времени они неплохие товарищи, и количество совместно проведённых за зубрёжкой ночей не позволяют немедленно послать друг друга в лес к особо зубастым оборотням. Тем более что оба и так посланы туда начальством.

— Специалисты по чёрным проклятиям Отделу нужнее, чем тупая сила, — ухмыляется в ответ Драко. — Потому что у меня хотя бы есть мозг, и он позволит мне найти ответ там, где нельзя использовать палочку. А что можешь ты, Уизел?

Они лежат в одном на двоих спальнике — в котором наверняка спали все братья Рона и, может, его родители, — посреди тёмного холодного леса и стучат зубами практически в унисон. Костры жечь строго-настрого запрещено, чтобы не быть обнаруженными раньше времени, магией пользоваться только при острой необходимости, от аппарационного барьера до точки назначения хода на пять часов, но для Малфоя и Уизли поход растягивается на сутки. Дремучий лес, где всё навалено в кучу, всё кусается или оказывается ловушкой! Оборотни, вой которых доводит Драко до паники! Он лежит и стучит зубами в затылок Рона, который точно так же дрожит от холода и прислушивается к доносящемуся издалека вою.

— В Хогвартсе ты был совсем другим, таким мерзким. — Рон поворачивается, в темноте его голубые глаза лихорадочно блестят, так что Драко прикидывает, сколько часов нужно, чтобы умереть от воспаления мозга.

— Ты тоже был мерзким, — отвечает он. — Только и делал, что таскался за мной и портил мне жизнь.

— Кто бы говорил! — Рон кажется возмущённым, он даже тычет пальцем Драко в грудь и начинает: — Ты!.. Да ты!..

— Что, не дотащишь до Мунго, если меня ранят? — Драко шутит, замечая, что глаза Уизли уже не блестят, и вообще он горячий, но не настолько, чтобы быть больным.

— Дотащу. Но буду неосторожным! — Рон смеётся раскатисто, но затыкается, стоит Драко сделать грозные глаза. Ещё не хватало, чтобы их схватили оборотни...

Всё выходит с точностью до наоборот. Оборотни встречают их не с угрозами, а с распростёртыми объятиями, охотно заключают соглашение и даже не торгуются ни по одному из пунктов. Подозрительно, считает Рон, а Драко ошалело вертит головой, не понимая, что происходит: эта стая считалась упёртыми врагами Министерства магии (хотя тогда непонятно, почему не послали авроров), они первыми перешли на сторону Лорда в былые годы, а теперь избегают контакта с магами. И вот здрасьте.

И Драко, и Рон изумлены. С ними говорят, им льстят, их усаживают за стол, предлагают необычные блюда и наконец подают торт. Точно такой же, как можно купить в Сладком королевстве или в лавках на Диагон-аллее. Уизли уже не в первый раз дёргает Драко за рукав и бешено сигналит бровями, но Малфой окрылён успехом, потому взволнованно разрезает торт, любуясь кремовой чайной розой, и тянется к изящному фарфоровому чайнику...

...А потом Рон орёт и заклинанием отшвыривает чайник в руки одного из оборотней, весь мир на миг окрашивается чёрным дымом, и Драко слышит истошный вопль и рёв. Его хватают за руку, острые когти впиваются в запястье, с другой стороны его крепко держит за плечо Рон. Чёрный дым сменяется красными всполохами, ноги перестают чувствовать землю, хватка на руке становится крепче, так что Драко понимает, что теплая жидкость на ладони — его собственная кровь.

Проходит время, прежде чем мир перестаёт крутиться. Только теперь Драко удаётся дотянуться до палочки, а потом он открывает глаза. Волосы вцепившегося в него оборотня покрыты снегом, кожа почерневшая, сморщенная (что они напихали в этот грёбаный чайник?), красные глаза полны злобы, с желтоватых клыков стекает слюна. Драко без раздумий обрушивает на него ближайшую толстую ветку, и через мгновение хватка на руке слабеет. Рядом рвёт Рона. Он бледный, зеленоватый, стоит на коленях, и палочка в его кулаке дрожит. Вокруг расстилается лес.

— Малфой, ты ебанутый! — Уизли даже не пытается встать. — Ты нас едва не угробил!

Драко прикидывает, где они находятся и понимает, что это точно не Англия — деревья другие. И куда их аппарировал Рон? И сколько вообще они аппарировали, раз у обоих сапоги по лодыжку в снегу?

— Ты ебанутый, Малфой! — повторяет Уизли тише. — Они тебе польстили, покормили, и ты поплыл. Тебе что, комплимента достаточно, чтобы потерять голову?

Драко плюхается на траву рядом с ним. Рон прав.

— Спасибо, что вытащил. — Драко не может без стыда взглянуть в глаза Уизли, зато может смотреть на его ногу. На неестественно подогнутую стопу. — У тебя перелом. Где мы вообще?

— В Румынии. В заповеднике, — сообщает Рон. — Да не бойся, нам до Чарли рукой подать, тут не больше десяти миль. Только помоги мне дойти.

Драко подавляет желание немедленно аппарировать в Лондон. В конце концов, под боком дрожит от боли его напарник, который только что спас их, да и к оборотню нужно привести колдомедиков и авроров, пока он не очнулся и не сбежал. Поэтому Малфой остаётся.

И все десять миль несёт Рона на руках, отчаянно надеясь, что об этом никто не узнает. Просто потому что Драко ещё пытается казаться крутым и страшным.

__

3

Пытается вплоть до следующей осени, когда загоревший в Восточной Европе, усеянный веснушками ещё сильнее обычного, одетый в какие-то безумные рваные штаны Рон Уизли оказывается на пороге квартиры Малфоя с куском копчёного мяса в руках. В жилище, которое снимает в Лондоне Драко, светло, чисто и пусто. Ничего лишнего не лежит на рабочем столе, ни одна подушка не валяется на диване, сувениры не занимают места на полках. Квартира кажется сошедшей с обложки журнала — та же девственная чистота. И холодильник под стать ей — жалование стажёра не позволяет заполнить его нормальной едой, а от состояния Малфоев остались лишь анекдоты.

— Ты это… Того, — мнётся на пороге Рон. — Впусти, что ли.

Драко позволяет ему войти, приглашает сесть, любезно предлагает чай и посланные мамой кексы.

— Ты чего не сказал, что нужна помощь? — вопрос Рона ставит в тупик.

Потому что не привык просить. Потому что ожидал, что никто не поможет. Потому что думал, что все давно знают о его положении. Всё это так и не так одновременно, а признаваться до того стыдно, что Драко сердито сопит в ответ:

— Это Панси наплела, что я голодаю?

— Нет, — Рон говорит честно, и взгляд у него честный, только препарирует Драко, как лягушку. — Мама видела тебя на Диагон-аллее, и уж поверь, кто-кто, а она точно заметит, кто недоедает, а кто жрёт до пуза.

— Она попросила меня навестить? — Драко надеется за напускной злостью скрыть стыд — насколько же нищим он выглядит, что Молли Уизли, ненавидящая Упивающихся за смерть сына, сжалилась над одним из них?

Рон молчит и разглядывает Драко в упор, отчего становится ещё более стыдно, так что щеки и уши горят — даже в темноте увидишь, не то что днём в освещённой квартире на кухне с широким окном.

— Нет, это я сам решил, — наконец говорит Рон, пристраивая мясо на стол. — Жри, Малфой.

И Драко жрёт.

__

4

Не мясо меняет его отношение к Рону, и не количество совместно выпитого, и даже не взаимопомощь, без которой в их работе никуда. Они много общаются, вместе проводят выходные в шумной и безумной компании бывших студентов, ещё недавно ненавидевших друг друга, но быстро осознавших, что, кроме разности факультетов, иных отличий между ними нет. Бывшие слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы теперь на ура пьют за одним столом, работают и заводят меж собой романы — школьные распри остались в весёлых байках, и даже тень ещё не забытой войны больше не давит на них. Все помнят, что Малфои были на стороне Тёмного Лорда, но знают также, что в Мэноре Драко не выдал Поттера Волдеморту. Сейчас всё кажется проще. Или, может, осознание, что школьные войны и война настоящая прошли, а дальнейшую жизнь надо строить, заставляет бывших студентов держаться вместе?

Как бы то ни было, Драко отчаянно рад, что может провести выходные бок о бок с Поттером и Грейнджер, с Уизли, который на отдыхе так же приятен, как на работе, с Панси и Лонгботтомом, которым предрекают роман и скорую свадьбу, и только сами они ещё не признали, что влюблены друг в друга. Иногда к ним присоединяется Блейз, открывший первый в Британии детский колдотеатр, ещё реже Флинт и Вуд, чуть чаще мелкая Уизли. Жизнь идёт своим чередом.

Когда в одну из осенних дождливых суббот на Гриммо объявляется Полумна Лавгуд, Драко только хмыкает в кружку. Он отмечает, что вечер обещает стать ещё веселее, если с ними безумие с редисками в ушах и шляпкой из Придиры. Первой смеётся сама Полумна.

— Свернуть тебе такую же шляпку, милый?

Драко шипит, что он не девчонка, чтобы носить шляпы, но следом за Поттером тянется за трансфигурированной Гермионой бумагой. Остаток вечера они соревнуются в сворачивании шляпок из бумаги и магии и хохочут над Невиллом с крокодилом на голове.

Когда высоченная тулья шляпки Драко начинает заваливаться, Рон подхватывает её; на макушке Уизли сидит подобие паука, и Драко кривится, разглядывая мохнатые газетные лапки.

— Я думал, ты боишься пауков.

— Я знал, ты в достаточной степени павлин, чтобы изображать павлина.

— Ой, мальчики, — всплескивает руками Полумна, и для неё, обычно нерасторопной, с медленными, потусторонними движениями, это столь непривычно, что оборачиваются и замолкают все. — Вы так гармонируете! Мозгошмы…

Она замолкает, когда Драко закатывает глаза, а Рон краснеет и бормочет, что слушать полоумных себе дороже, вот только до конца вечера Малфой ловит её озадаченные взгляды.

На вопрос «Какого гоблина?» Полумна не отвечает ни в тот день, ни на следующей встрече, ни через месяц. Драко думает, что Лавгуд сама не знает, что творится в её гениальной, но безумной голове. Она смотрит, она думает, она мотает на палец волосы или крутит серьгу. Она шепчет что-то Гарри, смеётся — и только тогда отворачивается от Драко и Рона. И так каждый раз. Как будто в их привычке садиться вместе есть что-то странное: привычка и всё, о работе поговорить можно. Не в Министерстве же о ней разговаривать…

Драко даже нравится, когда Рон приобнимает его за плечи или под вечер сонно кладёт голову на плечо. Его крепость, каменная, с гранитными стенами и решётками на узких бойницах в такие вечера распахивает ворота, наполняется людьми, и одиночество отступает. А Рон заботливо придерживает ворота. В конце концов, именно он привёл Драко на пл. Гриммо, 12.

__

5

О том, что Лавгуд и Поттер встречается, первым узнаёт Уизли.

— Я думал, он с твоей сестрой… — Драко врёт. Он силится понять, отчего Рон — обычно простой, все мысли которого с первого раза угадаешь Рон — выглядит подавленным.

— Да брось. Джинни с Забини, и ты это должен знать — вы ж, слизни, всё друг о друге вынюхиваете. А вот Гарри с Полумной, и это чертовски странно. Все как будто с ума посходили! И Гермиона, и вообще… Я не удивлюсь, если скоро узнаю, что она выходит замуж за Нотта или за тебя.

Драко давится чаем.

Он долго думал, не сказать ли друзьям, что он гей, но решил отложить разговор. В конечном итоге, магическое общество консервативно, а ему только-только смогли простить Метку, да и то авансом, ради будущих подвигов во славу Британии и Министерства. А вот это, думает Драко, простят?

— Я серьёзно, Малфой, если Гермиона встречается с тобой, лучше скажи честно. Я не ревную, но она же мне как сестра! И ты менее скользкий ублюдок, чем Нотт.

Драко заверяет, что ничего не знает о личной жизни Грейнджер. В конце концов, он говорит чистую правду.

Его кофе уже допит, от кекса остались крошки, а до конца обеденного перерыва — не больше десяти минут, и Драко предпочёл бы потратить их с пользой, но он сидит, не шевелясь, и смотрит в упор на Рона. Что печалит Уизли, личная жизнь друзей? Драко знает его чуть лучше, чтобы поверить в зависть: Рону могут не нравиться парни сестры, может удивлять выбор Поттера, но он не станет переживать из-за этого столь серьезно. Рон, чьё лицо можно читать как газету с громкими заголовками и легко схватываемым материалом, Рон не обижается и не злится, наоборот — он всячески пытается скрыть, что расстроен. И это интригует Драко.

— Это чертовски странно, — повторяет Рон, прежде чем уйти.

А у Драко остаётся вопрос: почему из всей компании Уизли решил поговорить именно с ним.

__

6

— Бороду низзлу в суп! — Рон появляется в квартире Малфоя через неделю.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

— Она с Крамом! — с порога орёт Рон. — Гермиона с Крамом!

Драко пожимает плечами. Ему нравится Грейнджер, он рад, что она счастлива, а с Крамом или с кем-то другим — какая разница. Но Рон ждёт ответа.

— Это вроде… неплохо? — предполагает Драко.

Рон морщится:

— Как будто не могла найти кого-нибудь лучше… — Он краснеет, когда поднимает глаза. — Нет, это не потому, что я ревную. Просто думаю, что она достойна большего. Ну всяко большего, чем Крам! Но это ещё не всё.

Он делает паузу. Повисшее молчание кажется опасным, как разбитое ледяное зеркало. Даже не глядя в лицо Рона, Драко чувствует: разговор будет не из приятных. Слишком мрачно молчит всегда не в меру болтливый Уизли. Рон щурится, перед тем как продолжить:

— Флинт и Вуд.

Драко отворачивается к окну. Ему кажется, что он, как те голуби, что сидят на соседней крыше и не видят, что залёгший поодаль рыжий кот вот-вот перестанет махать пушистой попой и прыгнет. Он так же обманывается в своей защищённости.

— Они… — Рон подбирает слова, — вместе.

— Я знаю. — Драко занимается завариванием чая и как никогда радуется, что у него нет домовых — есть причина не глядеть в лицо Рона. — Маркус сказал мне.

Тогда, года четыре назад, между Драко и Флинтом был долгий разговор о сексуальности и отношениях, о том, что нормально дрочить в раздевалке на сокомандников, но только не в их присутствии, и том, каково живётся геям в магической Британии. Тогда сердце Драко было впервые разбито, но сейчас детская влюбленность в Маркуса воспринималась по-другому. Возможно, это было всего лишь восхищение. Только Рону об этом не расскажешь.

Молчание тянется расплавленным сыром, неудобное, слишком долгое, чтобы стать замятым, слишком ясно выделяющее повисшую в воздухе тему.

— Малфой, я не помню, чтобы ты рассказывал о личной жизни? — первым сдаётся Рон. И начинает как будто издалека, бубнит, торопясь и спотыкаясь: — Или у Малфоев есть традиция хранить всё в секрете, а? Может, ты уже женат тайным браком и воспитываешь пятерых детей?

— Десятерых, — Драко криво улыбается. — Не во всех семьях принято плодиться, как мыши, Уизел.

Драко легко сможет отшутиться, но стоит ли, и сколько ещё удастся скрывать ориентацию?

— Мог бы сразу сказать, что ты гей, — выпаливает Рон, прямой и вовсе не глупый Рон, Драко постоянно забывает об этом. — Мы ж типа друзья. Или для тебя это не дружба, а так, поиски выгоды?

Сейчас Уизли должен отставить с грохотом чашку с гневно звякнувшей ложкой и, шаркнув туфлями, уйти остывать на улицу. Помешивая сахар, Рон смотрит ему в глаза.

— А что бы изменилось? Приняли бы с распахнутыми объятиями, посмеялись бы, отвернулись? И что бы я делал тогда?

— Значит, выгода, — решает Рон. — Ну конечно, другу Избранного рады больше, чем бывшему Упивающемуся, гомосексуалисту и… Малфою.

«Сейчас ты уйдёшь, — думает Драко. — И для меня это будет конец. Нет, не так, просто очень большая проблема».

— Не выгода, — наконец признаётся он. — Страх. Быть отверженным — такое себе удовольствие.

— Кому ты это говоришь, — хмыкает Рон, и на это не нужно никакого ответа.

Но Драко всё равно говорит:

— Другу.

__

7

Это странно, но Рон не оставляет его, когда узнает правду. Они по-прежнему много общаются на работе, вместе отдыхают в выходные, и остальным Рон ничего не сказал. Разве что теперь они пытаются не встречаться взглядами, чтобы избежать пристальных — но теперь понятных даже Уизли — наблюдений Полумны. Это не помогает.  
С Полоумной Лавгуд не помогает ничего, она как заноза, как клещ, только кажется безобидной, но опасна, коварна, подстерегает в самый неподходящий момент — иногда Драко признаёт, что боится её.

Полумна не сделала ему ничего плохого, Полумна и сама, пожалуй, не знает, какой разлад она посеяла в душе Малфоя. Её взгляды, которые она нет-нет да продолжает бросать на него и Рона доводят Драко до паники. С каждым разом он всё больше пугается: откуда Полумне знать то, что он едва лишь начинает чувствовать? Его влечёт к Рону. Ещё не так сильно, чтобы Драко признался себе, что влюбился, но настолько, что хочется больше смотреть на него и слушать, и совместные встречи кажутся несправедливо короткими. Только Полумне об этом как будто известно.

— Кто бы подумал: Уизли и Малфой прекрасно спелись, — язвительно комментирует Джинни Уизли, когда выходит из камина поздним зимним вечером.— Мама седеет от шока.

— Да ты же сама встречаешься со слизнем!

Драко закатывает глаза, потому что произнесённая Роном фраза звучит двусмысленно. А Полумна, Мерлин ее побери, _смотрит_.

— Со слизеринцем, Ронни, но не с Упивающимся. Извини, Гарри, я не хотела портить вечер.

Джинни улыбается, Джинни делает вид, что её ничего не беспокоит, Джинни обменивается шутками с другими.

— Понятия не имею, что на неё нашло, — бурчит Рон. — Обычно она не такая.

Драко кивает. Ещё недавно она не имела ничего против его общества: в прошлом месяце он провёл с ней и Блейзом все выходные.

— Ронни, я слышала, ты расстался с Патил? Как жаль… — в конце вечера говорит Джинни, когда обнимает на прощание брата. — Мы хотели пригласить вас на двойное свидание… Быть может, пойдешь с Малфоем?

Драко холодеет. Он надеется, что оба Уизли не поймут, что он услышал их разговор — он не знает, как реагировать.

— Ой, ну я имела в виду как друзья, ты же понял, — смеётся она.

Джинни остро хочется проклясть.

__

8

Интерес к Рону разгорается подобно лесному пожару. Перетекает из любования в наслаждение, из желания слушать (у Рона бархатистый голос и раскатистый смех, почему Драко не заметил этого раньше?) в желание слышать, потому что при всей своей ленности и кажущейся безалаберности Рон вовсе не глуп и всегда откровенен.

Драко тревожно. Раскрыться Рону — страшно. Он боится потерять его, он боится потерять друзей, одна мысль, что всё ушедшее на реабилитацию своего имени время пойдет псу под хвост, внушает ему ужас. Но разве будет лучше, если он начнёт терять самообладание при виде Уизли? Как ни крути всё закончится плохо.

А Рон, этот огромный, рыжий, рукастый и голубоглазый, невероятно сексуальный Рон, находит себе новую подружку и жалуется на неё над кружкой пива, а после каждый раз интересуется, нашёл ли кого Малфой и как оно вообще у геев устроено. Драко не находит ответов ни на первый, ни на второй вопрос. В глубине души он надеется, что Рон спрашивает не из вежливости и любопытства, и что ему самому остро хочется испытать всё на себе, что он тоже влюблён, что… Но это только мечты. Правда, иногда Рон тоже смотрит, загадочно, непонятно, смотрит в упор изучающим взглядом, какой реакции ждёт?

__

9

Март входит в права, и в воздухе начинает пахнуть весной. Только ветер, коренной житель Лондона, не затихает. Драко прячется от него в стенах кафе, пока гипнотизирует взглядом «Всевозможные волшебные вредилки», и не успевает спрятаться за газетой, когда в дверях появляются Молли и Артур Уизли.

С последним Драко видится часто, так как они работают в одном отделе, хотя в разных секторах, и порой вместе обедают. Но миссис Уизли Драко видит впервые после битвы за Хогвартс и бледнеет, когда перед глазами пролетает воспоминание о том, как эта женщина рыдала на коленях над телом сына. Не Драко убил Фреда Уизли, он никогда не желал ему смерти, но иррационально чувствует вину.

— Мистер Малфой! — приветствует его Артур. — Ждёте Рона?

Драко кивает.

— А почему бы вам не зайти в магазин? Хотя они уже должны были закрыться...

Драко кивает снова. Джордж Уизли действительно закрыл дверь ещё двадцать три минуты назад, но пока он показывает Рону очередную вредилку, пока шутит над ним, пока Рон злится и ворчит... Это всегда занимает много времени.

— А мы тоже за ним, — Артур успевает заказать два кофе, прежде чем поясняет: — Джордж вряд ли захочет пойти, ему надо ещё убрать магазин, но он непременно придёт завтра. Чарли прилетел в отпуск!

Драко снова кивает, с улыбкой. Ему нравится Чарли, он хорошо его помнит. Было бы здорово, если бы им удалось встретиться. Но он не может придумать предлог.

Краем глаза он видит пролетевшую мимо витрины рыжую макушку, Рон вот-вот подлетит к столу, расцелует маму и папу и поспешит навстречу с братом, а Драко... Тоже, наверное, навестит родителей.

— Мы всегда рады гостям. — Впервые за годы Драко слышит голос миссис Уизли, и он оказывается не таким, каким Драко его запомнил его с детства по редким встречам в магазинах. Не раздражённый, а мягкий и тёплый. — Чарли будет рад тебя видеть.

— О круто, Драко! — выпаливает Рон, когда с шумом падает на кресло. — Пошли с нами, тебе понравится, только погодите, я отдышусь! Джордж показал мне тако-о-ое!..

Потому получасом позже Драко выходит из камина дома семьи Уизли и впадает в ступор. Здесь всё по-другому: слишком много вещей и некоторые из них выцвели и потеряли форму, они не похожи одна на другую, как будто поставлены рядом по ошибке. Ни одного похожего стула не стоит за столом, а всё чашки разных размеров, жёлтые, синие, красные, с голыми тётками, фейерверками и цветами. Стены увешаны рисунками и вырезками из газет и журналов, на диване куча подушек, разноцветные половики под ногами скрывают скрип полов. Драко растерянно замирает, не зная, куда сесть, не потому что всё кажется ему грязным или старым, но потому что он никогда прежде не бывал в таких домах.

— Малфой, — Рон ослепительно улыбается, хватает Драко за руку и тащит за стол, — ты просто обязан это попробовать! А Чарли сейчас спустится, мама заставила его помыть шею.

Через несколько минут стол ломится от блюд и закусок, появляются стаканы и бутылка румынского огневиски, а после её сменяет грог, сваренный по уникальному рецепту каких-то шропширских магов-отшельников. Однако возможно, что это очередная выдумка Артура Уизли. Во всяком случае, Драко уверен, что эти маги должны были окончательно рехнуться, прежде чем засунуть в свой ромовый чай имбирь, яблоко, сельдерей и петрушку.

Но ему вкусно. Ему просто безумно вкусно и сладко, тепло и уютно. Чарли гогочет, когда рассказывает о том, как двое «недоумков из Министерства» однажды очутились в заповеднике и целый час тащились по драконьей тропе вдоль кладок норвежских горбатых драконов. И Рон ржёт над этой историей, и Драко всхлипывает от смеха, потому что сейчас это безумно смешно и кажется и впрямь подвигом. А если бы тогда Малфой знал, что за ним наблюдает с десяток разъярённых драконьих самок, дошёл бы до цели или аппарировал в Лондон, бросив Рона в опасности?

Драко хохочет над рассказами Чарли, довольно расспрашивает Артура о его новом приобретении и даже помогает миссис Уизли убрать со стола. «Бедный мальчик», доносится до него голос Молли, когда она втолковывает что-то Рону на кухне. Это вряд ли относится к Драко, но он всё же представляет себе, что это о нём миссис Уизли заботится, как о своих сыновьях. Выходит забавно и трогательно до слёз.

Позднее они просто говорят ни о чём, во всяком случае Драко то и дело теряет нить разговора. Вот миссис Уизли жалуется, что Джинни совсем исхудала, потому что взяла на себя слишком большую нагрузку: тренировки с Гарпиями и репетиции в театре Блейза занимают слишком много времени. А вот они уже ржут над воспоминаниями Артура о его первом знакомстве с магловской техникой. Он называет эту штуку «распутной плёнкой» и, стоит Молли уйти на кухню, понижает голос и поясняет, что это что-то вроде колдографий, на которых голая женщина раздевается перед зрителями. Пока Чарли свистит и кричит, что тоже не отказался бы от такого знакомства, Рон признаётся, что у Парвати остались кадры, где он трясёт яйцами перед камерой. Курицей давится не только Драко, хотя его мозг зависает, стоит представить эротические колдоснимки Рона, и не может отвиснуть обратно.

— Я подумывал продать их Пророку, — хохочет Рон, — как думаете?

Рона много, его волосы горят, словно солнце, глаза голубые, прозрачные как озёра, Драко тонет в них, неотвратимо тонет, а пухлые губы раскраснелись от горячего грога, манят и обещают блаженства. Драко забывает моргать, когда пялится на Рона, и ничего не может с собой поделать — ему слишком хорошо, чтобы бояться выдать себя с головой. В конце концов, он просто пьян. Только в эти минуты Драко понимает, что он больше не должен чего-то добиться, прежде чем станет счастливым. Он уже счастлив. Здесь и сейчас, сидя рядом с Роном в гостиной его родителей. 

От предложения остаться до завтра Драко отказывается. Увы, он должен навестить Нарциссу и Люциуса. Мама с ума сойдёт, если он не заскочит хотя бы на полчаса.

__

10

— Это отвратительно, Малфой.

В понедельник, через день после ужина в Норе, Джинни Уизли караулит Драко у дверей кабинета, хватает за лацкан мантии и подозрительно щурится.

— Ты не сводишь с моего брата глаз!

Драко делает вид, что не собирается отвечать на глупые нападки истеричных девиц, осаждающих его кабинет. Но от Джинни отделаться не проще, чем от кого-либо из Уизли.

— Я всё о тебе знаю! Это не так уж и сложно заметить.

Драко хочет отшутиться, отбрить Уизли и выставить вон. Быть может, это даже получится вежливо и она не останется в обиде. Но Джинни держится за его мантию и заглядывает в лицо.

— Ты хочешь подставить его или трахнуть?

Драко давится воздухом. Блейз проговорился? А ведь с пятого курса молчал, засранец. Или мелкая Уизли сама не к месту догадлива?

— Первый вариант определённо нет.

Сейчас, когда терять больше нечего, а надеяться на молчание Роновой сестрички нет смысла, Драко возмущённо спрашивает:

— А тебе какое дело?

Он ожидает услышать шипение или угрозы, ехидство, в конце концов, но Джинни его удивляет: она пожимает плечами.

— Поспорила с Блейзом. И выиграла, Малфой.

__

11

Итак, теперь на них глазеют Полумна и Джинни. По очереди. Стоит одной опустить свой бдительный всеподмечающий взор, как тут же смотрит вторая. Драко думает, что они видят то, чего нет, то, что будет, что было, что могло бы быть. Джинни ещё и губы порой поджимает, качает или кивает головой, что-то шепчет одними губами, как будто слишком тупа, чтобы думать про себя, или наоборот считает, что слишком туп Малфой и потому нуждается в подсказках. Хотя возможно, она просто разучивает пьесу или тактику на ближайшую игру.

Единственное, что Драко до сих пор не понял: а чего они обе хотят? Изучают его, как любопытную живность, или хотят остановить, или наоборот помогут, или им смешно с его чувств? Порой Драко ловит себя на приступах паранойи.

Он несколько раз думал поговорить с ними начистоту, но каждый раз пасовал, не доведя дело до конца. В конечном итоге, что он может им сказать? «Какого гоблина вы на меня пялитесь?» За это он оказался бы послан далеко и надолго. Джинни, по крайней мере. Полумна могла бы и объяснить, но Драко более чем уверен, что пожалел бы о том, что вообще начал спрашивать.

Поэтому каждую совместную встречу он мялся и трусил, мечтая стать незаметным, а то и вовсе находил сто тысяч поводов уйти. Однажды это должно было стать заметным.

__

12

— Тебе с нами неинтересно? — спрашивает Лонгботтом, когда Драко в пятый раз отговаривается болезнью родительского страуса. — Все думают, что ты зазнался и снова считаешь нас… Ну ты понял.

Драко рад, что первым об этом спросил Невилл, а не Рон. И тому, что разговор происходит наедине.

— Нет.

Он меланхолично пожимает плечами. Влюбленный и оттого ещё более рассеянный Невилл не станет вдаваться в подробности.

__

13

— Что происходит, Драко? — Панси зажимает его в коридоре, не давая пройти в гостиную, откуда слышится смех Рона и нежный голос Полумны. — Ты сам не свой в последнее время.

— Много работы.

Драко думает, что Панси, погружённой в то ли роман, то ли вражду с Лонгботтомом, в действительности нет дела до Малфоя.

— Ты же слышала, наверное, что кто-то продаёт поддельные артефакты с печатью Министерства? Я только об этом и думаю.

Драко с тоской гадает, кто будет следующим. Понимающе молчит Блейз, изредка бросая сочувственные взгляды. Конечно, он не знает ни о влюблённости Драко, ни о его ужасе перед Полумной и Джинни, ни даже о том, что ориентация Малфоя не секрет не только для него.

Драко не знает, что будет говорить Поттеру, если тот начнёт задавать вопросы. Гарри, куда более проницательный и подозрительный Гарри, от которого не отмахнешься усталостью, хозяин дома, где обыкновенно собираются их компания… Драко _знает_ , что следующим будет Поттер и заранее ищет ответы.

__

14

Но вместо Гарри приходит Рон.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Уизли. Он уничтожает одну конфету за другой, шумно запивает, гремит ложкой и хмурится. — Слишком маленькая чашка. Так что случилось?

— Всё хорошо.

Рон молчит. Это молчание давит, как камень, на грудь. Рон, болтливый шумный Рон, не должен молчать, Драко это пугает до дрожи в пальцах.

— Мы друзья или остальные правы? — наконец спрашивает Уизли, медленно и напряжённо подбирая слова. — Некоторые думают, что ты поднялся за счёт Гарри, а теперь…

Он замолкает. Драко морщится: паршиво, если так оно выглядит со стороны. Значит, компания Поттера никогда не доверяла ему по-настоящему.

— Ты тоже в это веришь? Что я с вами из-за места в Министерстве. Что вытащил тебя из леса ради дружбы Поттера. Что… Иди к троллям, Уизел, если ты в это веришь! — ему до того обидно, что он боится потерять лицо. Малфои не плачут, Малфои не бросаются вещами, Малфои не приходят в отчаянье, Малфои не влюбляются в тех, кто не верит им.

Рон встаёт. Белая футболка обрисовывает его плечи, в которые так и хочется вцепиться, чтобы не отпускать. Драко сжимает руки в замок.

— Я не знаю, во что верить, Малфой. Почему я должен верить тебе? Гарри заступился за тебя перед Визенгамотом, и теперь ты с нами. Работаешь в Министерстве, сотрудничаешь с аврорами, скоро получишь повышение… А мы больше не нужны. Выглядит убедительно. А я думал, что мы друзья. Я бы хотел тебе верить, но ты же ничего не говоришь!

Рон вопросительно смотрит. Он как будто надеется, что сейчас Драко откроет ему всё, что его тревожит, и они разберутся, поговорят, всё встанет на свои места.

— Иди к Мерлину, Уизел! — повторяет Драко, потому что выговорить это проще, чем «я в тебя влюблён».

И Рон уходит.

В идеальном мире идеальные возлюбленные понимают с полуслова все невысказанные чувства. Мир Драко далёк от идеального.

__

15

Он берёт отгулы, потом уходит в отпуск, убегает в Париж, чтобы слушать лекции французских артефакторов. Иногда, уже лёжа в постели, Драко думает о том, как проводит отпуск Рон. Работает в магазине у брата или у другого брата в заповеднике, а может, с Гарри и Полумной укатился в знойный Египет искать древних богов? Скучает по бывшему другу или рад, что наконец-то избавился от него? Если бы можно было узнать... Но никто из бывших друзей не ищет Драко с совами, и он сам отказывается от мысли связаться с кем-то из веселой компании Поттера.

Драко безумно скучает не только по Рону, но и по пристальным взглядам Полумны Лавгуд и даже по противным ухмылкам Джинни. Ему не хватает общения, смеха, тепла большой компании.

По возвращению он первым делом навещает родителей, равнодушно разглядывает страусов, слушает сплетни, новости, домыслы. Он уже знает, что с повышением его обошли. Рону, впрочем, оно тоже не досталось. А значит, им вновь предстоит работать вместе, бок о бок, на протяжении долгих часов. Может, перевестись в другой отдел?

— Женись на Гринграсс, — предлагает Люциус, и Драко удивлённо поднимает на отца глаза. — Нам нужен наследник.

— Она встречается с Финч-Флетчли, — отмахивается Драко. — И я ни на ком не женюсь, papа́.

Впервые противостояние с отцом не вызывает у Драко страха. Он любит Люциуса, он ему благодарен, но дальнейшую жизнь, свою собственную жизнь, он хочет прожить без родительских указаний.

— Может быть ты и прав, — ворчит Люциус, и уже за одно это его хочется обнять. Но Драко, конечно, не обнимает.

До возвращения на службу остаётся неделя.

__

16

На третий день в столовой Мэнора Драко встречает Рона Уизли и забывает, зачем вышел из комнаты.

— Mon cher. — Объятия матери на мгновение дольше обычных, и Драко напрягается, ожидая неприятностей. — Ты вовремя.

Рон не поднимает лица от чашки.

— Мы с твоим другом… — Нарцисса смущённо замолкает. Молчит, краснея, Драко: по тому, каким тоном мать произнесла последнюю фразу, он понимает, что их с Роном сочли любовниками.

Рон оглушительно давится чаем.

— Мы с этим милым юношей, — повторяет Нарцисса, — немного поговорили о тебе. Погоди огрызаться, Драко, я думаю, вам есть, что друг другу сказать.

Она выходит из столовой, потирая руки, как сытая муха, и наверняка считает себя примирителем двух влюблённых сердец. Как же она ошибается…

— Мы можем прогуляться по саду, — предлагает Драко. Не ровен час здесь появится Люциус, и тогда скандала не избежать: после поражения любви к предателям крови у него не прибавилось. Рон молча кивает.

Он не торопится начать разговор и тогда, когда они выходят на улицу. Рон крутит головой, с интересом рассматривая всё, что встречается на пути: статуи, беседки, страусов, розы. Когда его пристальное внимание обращается к последней клумбе на последней аллее парка, Драко не выдерживает:

— Силенцио наложили, Уизли?

— Да пошёл ты, — Рон краснеет так ярко, что может соперничать с розой, а его щёки покрываются пятнами, как у мухомора. — Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Драко пожимает плечами.

— На счёт чего?

Он смахивает со скамейки желтеющие листья, прежде чем садится и вытягивает ноги. Рон поступает так же, и бедро его оказывается вблизи от бедра Драко. Это заставляет нервничать.

— Сертификат о прослушанных лекциях лежит на рабочем столе, смета расходов тоже — всё на английском, если захочешь, разберёшься. Злодеяний я не замышляю, твоему драгоценному Поттеру ничего не грозит, Лорда не собираюсь возрождать. Что я должен сказать тебе, Рон?

— Я скучал по тебе.

Драко давится воздухом. Голос Рона тих, но отчётливо слышно каждое слово. Драко и не верит своим ушам, и отчаянно рад.

— Почему ты сразу ничего не сказал?

В глаза ему Рон не смотрит. Он мнёт в пальцах подобранные с земли листья, сопит и качает ногой. Он нервничает не меньше, чем Драко, озадаченный прозвучавшим вопросом. Правильно ли он понял Рона? Быть может, тот вовсе не про чувства хочет узнать? Драко кусает губы в ожидании пояснений, но наконец отвечает:

— А что бы было тогда?

Рон пожимает плечами, и это выводит Драко из себя.

— Что бы изменилось, Уизли? Что я должен был сказать, что я гей, что влюблён в тебя и что ненавижу твоих девушек, потому что ты есть у них, а не у меня? Представляю, как тебя бы обрадовала такая правда, а, Ронни! Ну что ты молчишь, ты это хотел услышать?

Рон лишь на мгновение поднимает глаза, но тут же вновь переводит взгляд на цветы.

— Ах да, мы же друзья, — тянет Драко. Он гадает, что же ответит на всё это Уизли: пошлёт, пожалеет? Драко бы сказал «сочувствую», но Рон не настолько жесток.

Молчать и вздыхать рядом с Роном привычно, уютно, тепло. Только в доме слышится движение: Люциус спустился и узнал, кто в гостях? — Драко с сожалением прерывает молчание, потому что у него остаётся один крайне важный вопрос:

— Сам догадался?

— Сам, — кивает Рон. — Я догадывался. Ну, раньше. Ты на меня так смотрел... Но ты же Малфой! Вы все такие — вам всё самое лучшее... И потом, ты же никогда ничего не говорил. А потом Джинни наорала на меня, и я понял, что был прав.

Драко хмыкает, и снова они замолкают. Эти мгновения, дурные мгновений дурных признаний, хочется растянуть. Умом он понимает, что разговор закончится разочарованием: не влюбился же Рон, в конце-то концов, но надежда теплеет в сердце, и Драко не знает, как её, глупую, потушить.

— Я только не понимаю, почему ты молчал. Мы бы что-то придумали. Наверное.

Вся острота и прелесть последних минут трескается от неуверенности в голосе Уизли.

— Что бы придумали? «Драко, давай дружить, хоть ты и пидор и хочешь меня, но давай по-прежнему пить кофе в перерывах, пока я буду жаловаться на своих подруг!» Гениально, Уизли! Ты бы это предложил? Или, может, решил бы свести меня с кем-нибудь? Или потрахаться? Что бы мы придумали?

Рон сосредоточенно сопит. Он выглядит испуганным и виноватым и явно жалеет, что начал этот разговор. Драко встаёт, чтобы уйти, но Рон успевает схватить его за руку и дёрнуть на себя, так что неустоявший на ногах Малфой оказывается в него на коленях. На доли секунды, которых хватает, чтобы вскочить и прошипеть: «С ума сошел, Уизел». Выражение лица Рона становится ещё виноватее.

— Было бы честно, если бы ты признался тогда.

— Было бы честно, если с этим разговором ты пришёл бы ко мне лично, а не к моим родителям, — парирует Драко и стыдливо вспоминает, что сам же заколдовал входную дверь своей квартиры так, чтобы в неё не прошёл никто из компании Поттера. Судя по возмущению Рона, это уже не тайна. — Мы можем поговорить обо всём в другой раз?

На крыльце показывается Люциус, и Драко спешит попрощаться, но Рон, всё же временами придурок Рон, снова берёт его за руку. На глазах у отца.

— Обещай, что в субботу придёшь на Гриммо.

— Потом поговорим.

Люциус мчится в их сторону, раздраженный, гневный — Драко готов провалиться сквозь землю.

— Обещай!

— Хорошо.

На лице Рона расцветает счастливая улыбка. Он, с ума сойти, даже здоровается с Люциусом, прежде чем аппарирует. Оба Малфоя покрываются пятнами.

__

17

В субботу Драко задаётся вопросами. Когда Панси успела сдать тест и стать настоящим колдомедиком? О какой новой пьесе все кругом говорят? И почему Флинтвуды при всех держатся за руки?

Драко сидит на диване напротив Полумны, ощущает плечом плечо Рона, которому не приходит в голову отсесть, и понимает, что ничего не понимает в происходящем.

Он по ним скучал. Он реально скучал! Драко прислушивается к спору Панси и Невилла, потом к болтовне Блейза, смотрит на фокусы, которые показывают Дин и Симус, и понимает, что ни за что в жизни не покинет Гриммо навсегда. Как он раньше, в школе, не понимал, насколько классные эти люди и как он их... любит? Они ведь могли подружиться ещё тогда, правда? Подумать только, они ведь не друзья Гарри или Рона, они теперь его, Драко, друзья.

— Рад был видеть тебя, Малфой, — говорит Гарри, пожимая Драко руку. На улице царит глубокая ночь, и время давно перевалило за полночь. Драко отчаянно клонит в сон, да и остальные уже отправляются по домам.

— И я рад, Поттер.

Драко хочет что-то сказать, чтобы объяснить своё долгое отсутствие, но не находит подходящих слов. Судя по кривой улыбке Гарри, они не требуются. Маячащая в гостиной Джинни шумно фыркает, так что Драко и Гарри одновременно оборачиваются к ней.

— Полагаю, Малфой достаточно взрослый мальчик, чтобы аппарировать без твоей помощи, Ронни, — громко говорит она, когда Рон встаёт с дивана. Кто-то смеётся, но Драко не успевает понять, кто именно.

В лице Джинни нет ни ненависти, ни раздражения, она кажется чертовски уставшей и немного расстроенной, так что Драко отказывается от идеи наколдовать ей свиное рыло. Вот и Рон только бурчит под нос, что он сделал бы с сующими нос не в свои дела, но ничего такого не делает.

Вместо этого они аппарируют на квартиру Малфоя. Вдвоём.

— Ты не против, если я останусь у тебя? Мама убьёт меня, если я заявлюсь пьяным посреди ночи! — просит Уизли, и Драко, скрипя зубами, вынужден согласиться.

Он против, он совершенно точно против! Особенно из-за того, что Рону не нравится идея трансфигурировать в диван стол. Так что Драко создаёт вторую подушку, второе одеяло, немного подумав, находит для Рона пижаму, которую они немного расширяют, чтобы она не облегала Уизли таким неприличным образом. Он не спрашивает, зачем Рону это надо, и делает вид, что верит, будто Уизли просто боится возвращаться в Нору. «Мог бы остаться у Поттера», — хочет он сказать, но кусает язык. И еле сдерживается, чтобы не поставить между собой и Роном защитный барьер: Рон подумает, что ему не доверяют — Драко не доверяет себе.

Сон не идёт.

Он лежит, он смотрит в потолок, в окно, на свою руку. Он слушает, как шумят на шоссе машины, лают собаки, сопит Рон. Он старается выравнять дыхание и тогда, быть может, удастся уснуть, но сердце бьётся как ненормальное.

Уизли слишком близко — Драко чувствует исходящий от него жар. Его хочется обнять, хотя бы по-дружески, как той холодной ночью, когда они замерзали в лесу оборотней.

Драко смотрит куда угодно, но не на Рона, и потому вздрагивает, когда слышит хриплое:

— Ты чего не спишь?

В ответ пожимает плечами. Заставляет себя повернуть голову, посмотреть на Уизли и встречается с таким же растерянным испуганным взглядом, каким наверняка смотрит сам. Они оба слишком хорошо понимают, почему он не спит. Драко хочется закричать.

— Почему ты издеваешься надо мной? — спросил бы он, но вместо этого прикусывает губу.

Не стоит. И Уизли оставлять на ночь не стоило. И влюбляться, конечно же, тоже.

— Малфой, — шепчет Рон, — почему?

Драко вопросительно изгибает бровь, отчаянно желая прекратить дурной разговор, но вместе с тем заинтересованный, чтобы он не прекращался.

— Почему я? — Рон заливается краской, и на несколько секунд закрывает глаза, чтобы потом присосаться к Малфою внимательным взглядом.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — парирует Драко.

— Я хочу знать ответ.

Рон смотрит так пристально, что под его взглядом становится одновременно и страшно, и сладко. Он знает ответ, знает давно, все месяцы влюблённости и даже чуть дольше, но озвучивать его непередаваемо сложно.

— Потому что ты охуенный, Уизли. Эти крепкие плечи и руки, и родинки на них, твои волосы, как опавшие осенние листья, твои шутки, твои мысли, твой голос, твои слова, ты вообще весь. Ты такой… настоящий, — подбирает он слово, но даже оно не раскрывает и половины чувств Драко. — Мне с тобой хорошо, я как будто тоже становлюсь самим собой, настоящим.

— А я думал, это только со мной такая фигня, — сообщает Рон с дебильной жизнерадостностью, и когда сердце Драко заходится в бешеном биение от осознания, добавляет: — Можно я тебя поцелую, просто чтобы понять кое-что?

«Да! — думает Драко, когда от счастья забывает дышать. — Нет! — готов сказать он, когда Рон приподнимается на локте. — Этого просто не может быть».

Но ни согласия, ни отказа он так и не произносит и недоверчиво глядит, как приближается лицо Рона и как раскрываются навстречу пухлые губы. Языки встречаются, и Драко теряет рассудок, издавая жалобный, но довольный стон. Он гладит волосы Рона, когда позволяет прижать себя к кровати. Вторая рука скользит по его спине, по крепким плечам, на которых под шёлковой пижамой скрывается россыпь веснушек. Рон целуется сладко и увлечённо, только обнимает робко и недоверчиво, не зная, где погладить и как. Но стоит Драко пошевелиться, как всё кончается.

Рон отшатывается, смотрит шальными глазами, не моргая, не мигая, безумный, совершенно безумный. Натягивает одеяло до шеи в надежде защититься и шевелит губами, безмолвно.

В душе Драко рушатся каменные мосты и крепость расползается под ударами катапульт. Вот-вот сложится, как карточный домик, и погребёт под собой. Он старательно держит лицо, но где тот внимательный наблюдатель, который это оценит, и несколько раз считает до десяти, прежде чем заговорить равнодушным тоном:

— Мы оба выпили лишнего, Уизли. Страшно подумать, какой только бред приходит в пьяные головы.

Он соскальзывает с кровати и ползёт на кухню. Скаждым шагом трещины в стенах крепости становятся всё шире, потому что Рон его не останавливает.

Драко ставит чайник дрожащими руками, достаёт из шкафа заварку. Вот-вот услышит хлопок аппарации и тогда можно будет заорать, проклинать на чём свет стоит Рона и всех его друзей и родственников до седьмого колена. Нет, конечно, он не заплачет, возможно, разобьёт пару-тройку тарелок, чтобы после тщательно собрать осколки и починить их Репаро. К счастью, тарелки и разбитые сердца не главная ценность в жизни. Вот сейчас Рон перестанет трясти головой и оденется, и уйдёт раньше, чем вскипит чайник, и… Драко прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу, за которым бушует ноябрьский ветер, и снова, и снова, и снова считает до десяти.

— Драко, — зовёт Рон. Голос раздаётся практически за спиной, и если бы в ушах не шумели снаряды, разбивающие его крепость на части, Драко бы услышал, что Рону удалось подкрасться к нему вплотную. — Какой ночью чай, ты сдурел?

— А какое тебе, Рональд Уизли, дело? Хочу и пью.

— А мне найдётся кружка? — Рон храбрится, это слышно, от этого становится ещё горше, потому что Драко не готов к сочувствию и к попыткам дружить несмотря ни на что. Он готов к бою и к отвращению, к тому что сейчас его непременно оставят одного и дадут проораться. Но вместо этого Рон плюхается на стул, показывая, что не уйдёт.

— У меня встал тогда. — Слышит Драко и сбивается на очередной десятке. — Я не верил, что мне взаправду нравятся и мужчины тоже. То есть я думал об немного, несколько месяцев, но чтоб реально... Малфой. Мне тоже хорошо с тобой, так правильно, как с лучшим другом, а ещё у меня на тебя встаёт и с тобой здорово целоваться. Но я не знаю, как это должно быть, этого достаточно или нет, и из чего вообще состоят отношения между парнями? Я не знаю, как за тобой ухаживать, потому что ну вряд ли тебе понадобятся цветы и бусы, а что тогда, и как ходить с тобой на свидания. И вообще, Драко. Посмотри на меня.

Драко смотрит. Не видит из-за застилающих глаза слёз, за которые ему отчаянно стыдно, потому что Рон видит их. Чайник яростно свистит, но затыкается посреди монолога, только ещё долго сердито позвякивает крышечкой.

— Ты обещал мне чай.

Драко опускается на другой стул, слёз уже нет, крепости тоже, потому что на её месте возникли оранжереи и мелькают за кустами павлиньи хвосты. Рука накрывает ладонь Рона, и только тогда Драко начинает осознавать, что всё это правда. Это происходит с ним. Наяву.

— Я придурок, я знаю, — губы Рона расплываются в широченной улыбке, — я долго тупил. Но если бы ты признался сразу же, я бы раньше понял, что чувствую, так что мы оба зря протупили столько месяцев. А теперь, пожалуйста, налей нам этот грёбаный чай и пошли спать, меня вырубает.

— Чай ещё надо выпить.

Но сколько бы Драко ни старался, он не может скрыть улыбку. В его оранжерее на кустах раскрывает бутоны чайная роза.


End file.
